Influence
Influence is an ability that allows the user to suppress any yōkai, even ones as strong as Gyōsei, one of the most influential figures of the Underworld. It involves suppressing the will and thoughts of the demon, therefore, forcing them to be obedient. It might also kill the demon depending on the strength and/or how the users use it. It can also be the user's strongest defence. Current Users * Sakae Ashiya * Hanae Ashiya (unconsciously or when possessed by Sakae) * Abeno Haruitsuki Uses Suppress: This is more commonly used as a way to stop a yōkai from being a danger to the user. It allows the user to easily force the yokai on the ground so it can't easily retaliate. Just exerting influence alone can suppress a yōkai, making them freeze in place or inflict fear. Revert: This command is a non-aggressive way to remove the yōkai as a threat by reverting it to its original form. It reduces the negative power exerted from yokai. Seal: This command is used to banish any yōkai that poses as a threat to the user. For instance, Sakae Ashiya sealed Sasa in a shrine as it used to trick humans. He does this as a experiment curious to see what other ways he can use influence. Disappear: Currently only seen in the Manga used by Sakae Ashiya and Hanae Ashiya whilst Sakae possessed him. This command is used to force a yokai to disappear which is the yokai's way of killing itself. It is considered a method that should be most avoided. History The influence was introduced in Chapter 10 (Episode 5), during the capybara incident. While trying to rescue Ashiya from getting hurt, Fuzzy was severely injured when Goichida threw it into a door. Devastated by what he saw, a strange blue aura came out of Ashiya's hand, which forced Goichida to obey and kneel before him until Abeno threw a jar at Ashiya. In Chapter 16, when Yahiko asked Abeno whether he killed Aoi to claim the position of the Master of the Mononokean, Abeno used his influence to suppress Yahiko and told him that he didn't kill Aoi and never wished for Aoi to die and disappear. In Chapter 35, when Gyōsei tried to kill Ashiya with his aura, Abeno told Gyōsei to revert to his humanoid form. However, Gyōsei refuses to revert until Ashiya was unable to withstand his aura. When Abeno saw Ashiya suffocating with a horrified look, he uses his influence on Gyōsei and told him to revert. In Chapter 37, when Ashiya fell asleep in Abeno's room, Abeno told Yahiko to wake him up. Then he left the room while Yahiko tries to wake Ashiya up. Ashiya then mumbles that he doesn't like scary things. Yahiko had an idea and transformed into Gyōsei. Ashiya suddenly woke up as he felt Gyōsei's presence near him and thought that he was going to die. Then, a strange blue aura came out of Ashiya's body. Ashiya used his influence and struck Yahiko. He told Yahiko to revert to his original form. Yahiko then transforms back, apologising and begging him not to kill him. Ashiya then told him that the one who tried to kill him was Yahiko. Suddenly, Abeno came back when he felt Yahiko's presence and kicked Ashiya away from Yahiko, which made Ashiya come to his senses. In Chapter 54, when Ashiya and Abeno went to the rear shrine, Sasa tried to possess them, but Abeno used his influence and succeeded in repelling the possession. Ashiya was already possessed by Sasa. In Chapter 55, Sakae appeared in Ashiya's subconscious and took over Ashiya's body. Sakae used his influence to exorcise Sasa. After that, Ashiya started having dreams of erasing demons using his influence (which is actually a glimpse of Sakae's memories), and unconsciously used his influence in real life. Trivia *Abeno told Ashiya to not rely on his influence because it's considered as a double-edged sword, that depends on how he uses it. *In the manga, when Ashiya uses his influence, his eyes turn lighter. In the anime, his eyes turn light blue. *In the first season of the anime, Abeno's influence is red. However, in Season 2, it is yellow. Gallery Ashiya.png|Ashiya's influence L028.jpg|Ashiya's influence ch 37 H003.jpg|Ashiya's influence ch 38 Wiki eh.png|Abeno's influence V027.jpg|Abeno's influence ch 16 0055-033 (1).jpg|Sakae's influence ch 55 ashiya unconsciously using influence in his sleep.jpg|ashiya unconsciously using his influence in his sleep Category:Powers